1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a four-wheel steering system, specifically to a connecting mechanism for connecting a front wheel steering mechanism and a rear wheel steering mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of motor vehicles, there is disclosed a steering system for steering rear wheels as well as front wheels in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 58-214463. The disclosed steering system is constituted by a front steering mechanism for steering front wheels in accordance with an operation of a steering wheel, a rear steering mechanism for steering rear wheels in accordance with the steering of the front wheels and a connecting mechanism connected with both the front steering mechanism and the rear steering mechanism for transmitting the steering for the front wheels to the rear steering mechanism wherein the connecting mechanism is disposed under the vehicle body, that is, outside of a passenger compartment.
It should be noted however that in the case where the connecting mechanism is positioned outside of the passenger compartment, the connecting mechanism would get wet or muddy water during rainy weather. As a result, the connecting mechanism would rust and thereby affect proper operation due to a reduction of its strength and rigidity. When the vehicle runs during snow condition, there is a possibility of ice-forming on the connecting mechanism. In view of the above phenomenon, the connecting mechanism should be manufactured to have a margin for the rust. Alternatively in order to prevent the rain water and snow from applying to the connecting mechanism, it is necessary to provide a particular means for protecting the a connecting mechanism, for instance to cover the mechanism with a predetermined coating material.